Tell Me Why
by Outlinedinblack
Summary: 16 year old Alice Brandon can see the future. One day her parents decide enough is enough and sent her to an insane asylum. She is abused on a daily basis. Will she be able to make it out alive? Or will getting out be more fatal than being inside! R Rx
1. Chapter 1

Full summary

16 year old Alice Brandon can see the future. One day her parents decide enough is enough and sent her to an insane asylum. She is abused on a daily basis. Will she be able to make it out alive? Or will getting out be more fatal than being inside?!?!

**A/N So this is a story I have been thinking about for ages! This was actually the first fanfic idea I thought of! So its kinda short but anyway Please review!! So here it is…**

The light streaming in through the pale pink curtains woke me up. Yawing I stretched out, my stiff bones cracking a little. The smell of pancakes and syrup wafted up the stairs. I sniffed the air breathing in the sweet smell.

"Mary, breakfast is ready. Time to get up!" my mum shouted up the stairs.

I scrambled out of bed and down to the kitchen. My mum was at the table, with her cooking apron still on. She looked up and saw me looking. She smiled slightly and turned away. I felt my face fall. Last week was clearly still on her mind.

Last week I had a vision that my dad would fall down the stairs. My parents scoffed, thinking this was a plea for attention. They weren't laughing when he did fall. I got locked in the cellar for 5 days. My parents are very religious so they're horrified to learn that I can 'see the future'. They believe I'm possessed by the devil.

I sat on the stool and pulled my pancakes towards me. They were still warm, as I ate them. I could see my mum giving me secretive glances from time to time. I sighed and went back upstairs to get ready.

Flinging open my wardrobe I scanned the racks that were jam packed full of clothes on clothes hangers. I ran my fingers across the clothes stopping when I felt my silk Gucci blouse. It was black silk and went so well with my satin heels. I pulled out my deep blue skinny jeans with my satin black heels. I accessorised it with a black hair band with a little bow and some black beads around my wrist. I put my heels on that added 4 inches to my petite 4ft 10 height. I got out my make up bag and put on my usual which consisted of black mascara, black eye liner and shiny red lip gloss. Smiling at my reflection I went back down stairs. There was no one around. Hmm weird.

"Mum?" I called out, my voice echoing eerily in the empty house. Movement outside the window caught my attention. My mum was outside with a man I had never seen before. He had scruffy clothes on that were ripped in several places. His long dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. He began walking away to his car and pulled out of our drive way. My mum looked after him and then started to walk towards the house. I ran to the toilet to wait on her, so she thinks I wasn't eaves dropping. That is strictly forbidden. As she entered I walked out the toilet. She jumped startled as I walked in.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" she mumbles going slightly pink. Liar. I don't press her for information.

"Mum I'm going into town okay, do you need anything while I'm in?" I ask her as I grab my black Prada tote. She shakes her head. I walk towards the garage and get my baby. My Porsche 911 turbo in yellow. Its so beautiful and _fast_! My dad got me this for my birthday when I turned 15. I couldn't drive it but I got my lessons early so when I turned 16 I could drive it. I had only been driving it for 3 months. I get into my car and drive off to the town.

*****

**8 Hours later.**

It was half six, I had been shopping for 7 and a half hours! 7 and a half hours of total bliss. Driving home I put my CD player on. A familiar tune blasted out and I sang along with it, my voice an octave higher.

_Tell me where our time wentAnd if it was time well spentJust don't let me fall asleepFeeling empty againCause I fear I might breakAnd I fear I cant take itSome night I'll lie awakeFeeling emptyI can feel the pressureits getting closer nowWe're better off without youI can feel the pressureits getting closer nowWe're better off without youNow that I'm losing hopeAnd there's nothing else to showFor all of the days that were spentcarrying away from hopeSomething's I'll never knowAnd I had to let them goI'm sitting all aloneFeeling emptyI can feel the pressureits getting closer nowWe're better off without youI can feel the pressureits getting closer nowWe're better off without youWithout youSomething's I'll never knowAnd I had to let them goSomething's I'll never knowAnd I had to let them goBut I'm sitting all aloneFeeling emptyI can feel the pressureits getting closer nowWe're better off without youFeel the pressureits getting closer nowYou're better off without me._

I arrived at my house and parked besides my dads car. Bounding into the house I dump my bags of shopping onto the sofa. I hugged my dad and kissed my mums cheek. We sat down to watch TV when I was pulled into a vision.

_My father was cleaning the dishes whistling tunelessly to himself. He put a glass into the water and suddenly yelped. There was someone at the window. He had on a black ski mask that had holes for the eyes. He disappeared as my dad peered at him. The back door suddenly flew open and the man appeared holding a gun. My mum started screaming as he aimed at my dad. Eyes wide open, my dad put his hands up in the air in surrender. BANG! BANG! My dad crumpled to the floor, his eyes wide open and blank. He turned to my mum and me. BANG! My mum hit the floor, her then turned to me…_

"MARY!" I was pulled back to reality as my mum shouted on me. Fear coursed through me as I realised this vision was going to happen to night. I jumped up tears pouring down my face. We were going to be murdered tonight, but I don't know when.

"Mary what's wrong" my mother cried. My dads forehead crumpled.

"Dad, please listen to me. Someone is going to come through that door and shoot us dead" I sobbed now hysterical. His face slowly began to turn red to purple.

"LIAR" he screamed and he grabbed my arm and began to drag me towards the cellar. No, no ,NO! He _has _to believe me! Tears cascaded uncontrollably down my face. He pulled my down the stairs that led to the basement my mum in tow, keys jangling from her hand. She pushed the key in the door and opened it. My dad got ready to fling me inside when there was a sudden bang, as someone forced the back door open…

**A/N So there it is! Please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**-Louise x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full summary x**

**16 year old Alice Brandon can see the future. One day her parents decide enough is enough and sent her to an insane asylum. She is abused on a daily basis. Will she be able to make it out alive? Or will getting out be more fatal than being inside?!?!**

_Previously : No, no ,NO! He has to believe me! Tears cascaded uncontrollably down my face. He pulled my down the stairs that led to the basement my mum in tow, keys jangling from her hand. She pushed the key in the door and opened it. My dad got ready to fling me inside when there was a sudden bang, as someone forced the back door open…_

My fathers eyes were wide with shock as he looked up at the ceiling. Footsteps could be heard running around. Thud, thud, thud. Grabbing my mothers hand and mines he pulled us quietly into the cellar and closed the door. We crept behind the single bed and lay down on the cold hard concrete floor.

_BANG_! The gun shot echoed around the whole house. My head swam as I couldn't inhale properly, its like I forgot how to. I began to shiver as it got colder waiting down in the dark dank cellar.

The person was still running about the house. Then I heard a creek, the top stair of the cellar. Someone was descending the stairs. My breath hitched in my throat, as I realised if he came in here, BANG. We're dead. My dad pulled us into a hug as death crept closer and closer. The door slowly opened, light starting to fill the room.

The intruder took a step inside, his boot thumping on the floor. He walked in and looked around not spotting us. He began to turn around to face us when _ring_! _RING_! Quick as lightning they whipped their phone out of their pockets and answered it.

"Hello, James here. Yeah…No,…No their gone. Yeah…okay…bye" he spoke gruffly. Then something amazing happened. He walked back upstairs. There was a slam as he left the house. No one spoke for a full 10 minutes. All we could hear, was out breathing that was very laboured. Finally my dad broke the silence.

"I think he's gone, everyone behind me" and he walked silently up the stairs. The house was eerily silent. My mum grabbed the phone and phoned the police right away. I lay on the couch, my head swarming with 'what could have happened' scenarios. I closed my eyes for only a second, but a second was enough as I fell into a fitful sleep.

*****

"Mary!" I was abruptly shook awake. I sat up wearily and looked around. There are two suitcases filled to the brim in front of me. I rubbed sleep from my eyes as my mother sat down beside me. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Mum, what's wrong. What's going on?" I ask my voice wobbling. Fresh tears pour sown my mums cheeks. Her bottom lip begins to tremble.

"Mary, you going away" she whispered. Is that all? I could take that, I wonder where? Somewhere hot hopefully.

"Oh mum its fine. Where are we going?" I smiled. She gulped before answering.

"_We're _not going Mary. _You _are going away. To a special hospital that will be able to help you with your" she shuddered before replying "visions".

I felt my smile falter and disappear. I got to my feet and threw open the suitcases hoping it was some kind of joke. Inside it was all my clothes and shoes. I stared at my mum in horror. Fear pounded through my body as I grasped what this meant. I would be separated from my mum and dad. My dad then marched into the room and grabbed my suitcases not even looking at me.

"Dad" I whimpered. He stopped then continued walking. Hysteric sobs tore through my throat at an alarming rate. I crumpled to the floor and sobbed my heart out. Minutes passed before my dad came back in looking anywhere but me.

"Mary! Get up. Were going now!" and he left. My mum pulled me to my feet and helped my into the car. Where am I going? Will I still be able to see my parents? What will this place be like? Tears still flowed freely over my cheeks and for once, I didn't care about my mascara smudging. My mum held my hand during the car ride. I planned on staying awake to see where it was but sleep claimed me half way through it.

I was woke up when we jolted to a stop. We were here. I got out and looked about. The was a huge grey house with no windows. The door was huge and the paint was chipping away. The huge granite house looked empty and haunted as I looked at it. Hopefully its better inside.

The gardens weren't any better. There was a mouldy picnic bench that looked like it hadn't been used in years. The grass was over grown, up to my waist. The hedges and tree's were wild. Its branches reaching out like claws trying to take swipes at me.

"Come" my fathers crisp cold voice echoed out. I walked forwards, totally numb. Its like I'm detached from my body. An outer body experience. The door opened and a man appeared. He was tall thin, with grey hair. He had over sized glasses on and a white doctors coat on. He leered at me showing ugly yellowing teeth. His beady eyes roaming my body making me terribly uncomfortable. My dad cleared his throat as we walked into the hallway of the home.

I stared around in surprise. There was 2 tables, one was the reception desk and one was in the lobby. Chairs surrounded it. The walls were painted sunny yellow, the carpets a blue grey colour. There were painted pictures hung on the walls with _blue tack. _I then noticed that everything was round, no sharp edges or nothing sharp anywhere. Oh god!

"So, you just check her in here and then you can go. Then we will escort her to her room. Its single so she will be perfectly safe." I blanked out as I saw a girl walk past me. The girl turned and looked at me. The sight of her nearly made me vomit. The girl, looked around 15 she had long brown straggly hair that clung to her face and body, her nightdress was bloody and torn and she had bruises and cuts all over her body. What haunted me the most was her eyes. They were blank and empty, like empty black tunnels. There was no sparkled in them, there was no recognition, in her eyes, that she is alive. Her eyes were dead looking. Huge black circles due to lack of sleep circled around them. She stared at me as I stood there. Then, she mouthed one word at me, _Run,_ before she shuffled away. I stared after her in horror. I turned around to see if anyone noticed but no one did and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell them.

"…so its time to say your goodbyes" the creepy guy said. My throat closed up as I turned to my mum. I flung myself into her open arms and cried. I cried for the times that would be lost because of this. I cried for the times were couldn't be like mother and daughter because of my visions. I cried because of the time I would be in here is going to be hell. I mostly cried because I'm going to be alone. After minutes of hugging my mum, I stood us. I looked at my dad. His expression was unreadable but I saw a hint of anger and grief. I held my arms out for a hug and my dad scooped me up and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry, its for the best Mary. I love you so much, forever and always." he whispered. I sobbed on his shoulder and whispered back "I know. I love you too".

"Sorry to interrupt but its time to go to your room so we can get you into a routine" he said with fake enthusiasm. I glared at him but let myself be led away from them. I turned around and mouthed 'I love you' and turned away tears pouring down my face. We walked down several halls until we came to a locked door. He opened it and shoved me inside. It was so different from outside. The walls were really dirty, with blood stains in places. The carpet was thin and hard. There were rooms everywhere with locked doors. The ones that had to be opened with a pin code. The doors had the little shutter things that prisons do.

"Here we are" and he opened the door. I opened my mouth to speak but I was shoved in the room so hard I fell to the floor. The door slammed shut, echoing loudly. I sat up checking my knees that were stinging. They were bleeding a bit. I began to cry again missing my family already. Then someone moved in the room. I screamed as someone flung their little hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, Shut up!" she hissed. She spun my head around to look at me. She sighed.

"Its you! I told you to run! Now your stuck here! No one can save you, your doomed. This is just the start…"

**Authors Note : So heyy! This is my what? 4th story? So yeah, the next chapter is gonna be juicy!! So Alice is now in the mental instituiton. Its going to go from bad to WORSE. So please review and such xx I will update faster if i get reviews! please Review xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

So hey everyone!! Please Check out all my other stories!!

**Untouchable x**

**Alice and Emmett are twins they get bullied move away get changed into vamps add bella 300 yrs later they move to forks Is that the Cullens What do James and Victoria have to do with it and why are the Volturi trying to kill everyone. T coz my potty mouth R R x**

_Bulletproof x_

_Bella is bullied by Edward Cullen. One day, where there is an accident Bella goes to la Push. Here she finds a huge cliff and decided she doesn't want to live. She jumps, but does she survive, and who shouted 'DON'T JUMP!' even though it was too late R R x_

Tell me why x

16 year old Alice Brandon can see the future. One day her parents decide enough is enough and sent her to an insane asylum. She is abused on a daily basis. Will she be able to make it out alive? Or will getting out be more fatal than being inside! R Rx

It will be greatly appreciated xx

-Louise x3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone!! So lots of people alerted this story but didn't review… Its reviews I would like!! So PLEASE review! So here is chapter two…**

_Previously : I screamed as someone flung their little hand over my mouth._

"_Shhh, Shut up!" she hissed. She spun my head around to look at me. She sighed._

"_Its you! I told you to run! Now your stuck here! No one can save you, your doomed. This is just the start…"_

**Disclaimer : I don't own any twilight or any of the twilight characters. I do however own Alice's companion. :D ! x**

"What do you mean?" I ask my bottom lip trembling. She looked away before answering my question.

"This is the worst place in the world. Most people in here go nuts only because of the abuse. Its horrific and sadistic what people in here do to others. They will take pity on you because your new, its what they do. Once your in here, for what? A week, they will be your worst nightmare except its NOT a dream. You cant wake up an everything will be back to normal. I should know." she whispered thickly, hiding her face from me.

I stared at her feeling sick. A horrible feeling was washing over me. Fear pounded through my veins and I started falling. The room started to spin as blackness engulfed me.

****

I sharp pain across my check brought me back. My head was pounding as I sat up. Right in my face was a man. He was glaring at me as he raised his hand. I felt the same sharp pain across my cheek as I realised he had slapped me. Twice.

"Get up! Breakfast time." He sneered. His grey eyes looked down at me in pure disgust. I shrank back a little, as he advanced on me. His arm flashed out and grabbed my hair and dragged me up. Pain tore through my scalp as I cried out.

"Shut up" He hissed and pulled me out of the door. The girl in my room ran behind us begging me to keep quiet with her eyes. Tears pricked my eyes as he pulled me into another room. Here he shoved me and also the girl and left. I felt the heat flood to my face in embarrassment. I looked around not quite sure what to do. There were long rows of fables with chairs. There was a canteen like table with lots of bowls. The girl in my room smiled at me and led my towards the table. She picked up a bowl and gestured for me to do the same. I picked up a bowl and looked at it. It was grey and lumpy.

"What is this? Slop" I shuddered looking at the revolting mixture. She grimaced.

"Porridge" She replied with a smile looking at her bowl. We sat down and I picked up my spoon to taste it. Urgh! It was rancid. I pushed the bowl away from me in disgust.

"What's your name" I asked the girl. I realised I didn't even know anything about her.

"Hannah. Your name?" she replied.

"Ma-Alice. My names Alice" I smile. Alice, yeah I could get used to that.

"Why are you in here?"

"I will tell you later, in our room" she said sharply. I frowned but then realised as I seen one of the wardens walking up to us. Hannah ducked her head. He came to a stop and stared at me licking his lips. Excitement gleamed in his cold hard eyes.

"Hannah, its your shower after breakfast" he smiled cruelly. Hannah visibly gulped as he walked away looking over his shoulder at me. I flinched away from his perverted gaze.

"I better go, I've got my shower to go in" she whispered and left. I stared after her. I put my bowl beside the bin and left to find my way back to my room. Walking down the white corridor doors were lying open. I peered inside as I went. There was a cry as I got closer to a door. I peeked in a saw a worker draw hit fist back and sank it into a girls face. She already had a black eye. I stared open mouth in shock and he raised his fist to do it again.

"Stop!" I cried and ran in and shoved him, making him topple over. Rage contorted his face as he got up. Shit. I ran out and he came lumbering after me. I finally found me room and ran in. Looking around frantically I hid under the bed. I saw his footsteps run past my room. Heart pounding I slowly inched my way out and shut the door. Breathing a sigh of relief I slumped to the floor. BAMG! The door suddenly blasted open and in ran the warden. I screamed as he lifted his leg and brought it crashing down on my arm. I screamed as something quietly cracked in my arm. Pain exploded in my eye as he kicked me in the face.

"Stop! Stop, I'm sorry!!" I screamed at him as he continued punching and hitting out at me. Minutes passed but they felt like hours. He never stopped until someone came rushing in.

"Stop, she's new!" He cried. The beatings stopped and they left. I cried and cried on the floor.

Why is this happening to me? Why is this happening full stop! This isn't right, its against the law! This should be stopped, I want to go home! This brought on more tears and I sobbed hysterically. I wasn't aware Hannah had came in until she gently pulled me onto a bed. Once the tears subsided I looked at Hannah. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red. There was a bruise blooming on her cheek and she looked like she was also in pain. I shuffled over to make room for her on my bed. She climbed on and lay down hugging a pillow to her torso. She looked so broken.

"Are you okay" we both asked in unison. Then, we burst out laughing. My whole body ached but I laughed. It is weird, laughing in a time like this but we couldn't help it. Soon we were spluttering and clutching out sides wiping tears that ran down our faces.

"Are you okay though?" I asked. Hannah sniffed and nodded.

"Nothing, that's never happened before" she said with a stab of airiness.

One things for sure, nothing like that has ever happened to me before.

**A/N So I'm leaving it there. I'm gonna update later when I get more reviews. A lot of you alerted the story but please review it! I want to know how I'm doing! X So I will update later x**

**-Louise x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter Is RATED M**

_Previously : "Are you okay though?" I asked. Hannah sniffed and nodded._

"_Nothing, that's never happened before" she said with a stab of airiness._

_One things for sure, nothing like that has ever happened to me before._

It had been two days from than horrific beating. Everytime i think about it i can feel the pain and my injuries start to throb. I've only been in her a days but already i can feel a routine setting in. It was about ten thirty at night and i couldnt sleep. A constant ache in my arm was keeping me up. I think its fractured or something. I rolled over and saw Hannah was lying awake. She was staring blankly at the celing. tears tricked down her face and into her hair.

"Hannah" I whispered to her. She cried out in shock and sniffed trying to hide the evidence that she had been crying.

"What" she whispered back her voice think with tears.

"Why are you in here" I asked. Her mouth fell open in shock, suprised at being asked.

"Im not telling you" she mumbled embarrased. Ha! She's got nothing to be embarassed about. Once i tell her what im in here for, she will laugh herself silly. She turned away from me.

"Want to know why im in here?" i asked her. She turned to face me again.

"Why?" she asked alittle uncertain. Ready for the laughter.

"I can see the future" I whispered. Silence.

"Aren't you going to laugh at me, tell me im nuts?" I laugh slightly waiting for her to say it.

"No, I believe you! Im in here coz I believe in vampires." she said quietly. I believe her. I don't know why, its unexplainable but her words are spoke with such emotion and belief its hard not to.

"Not the typical, can't come out in sun,sleep in coffins, can be warded of with garlic vampires. Actual vampires that live talk and breathe. They look human except their devestatingly beautiful, they're pale white and freezing cold. the have super strength and ajility." she smiled slightly.

"I believe you." I smiled. Hannah looked at me in astonishment.

"Thank you" she whispered and then fell asleep. I lay awake for ages when i needed the toilet. Jumping up i went behind the curtain that closed off the toilet to do my thing. I made my way back to bed when the door opened quietly. I cried out in shock. It was a warden.

"Alice, come with me" he whispered harshly. I did as i was told and followed him. he led me into a room with a metal bed thingy. I shivered as the cold air seeped through my nightdress. Goosebumps broke across my skin as he shut the door behind him. My stomach plummeted and i git the feeling that something bad was going to happen. The warden, who was labled Paul, guestured for me to sit on the bed. I sat down feeling terrified.

"So, Alice. This will hurt for just a second." he smiled sadistically and pulled down his trousers. Then his pants. Oh god, please no! i began to cry. My head began to swim as he climbed onto the bed. He lifted my nightdress up with one hand and pulled my underwear down with his other. Bile rose in my throat but i swallowed it down. Im going to get raped. He shoved my down on the bed. He kissed me on the neck. Then, pain tore through me as he pushed himself inside me. I screamed as the pain got worse as he pounded into me, groaning. Tears poured down my face blurring my vision. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping, praying for him to stop.

"Please stop" I begged but this made him groan even more. White hot pain blazed between my legs and i screamed out. I then blacked out while he continued to rape me.

******

I awoke sometime later back in my room. I wondered if it was all a dream but as soon as i moved i knew it wasnt. Sharp pains between my legs told me it wasn't. Slowly pulling my covers away i got to the toilet. there was dry blood on the inside of my legs.

I cried silently as i washed myself as best as i could. Hannah hadn't woke up yet so i tried to be as quite as i could. When i was finished i crawled back to my bed and collapsed into a deep sleep.

*****

"Alice, Its time for dinner!" I was gently shook awake by Hannah. I sat up slowly hissing in pain. Hannah looked sadly at me and motioned for me to get ready. I flung on the smae clothes i had on yesterday. Today, i was feeling numb. Everything had been lost and thrown away these past few days. I have nothing left. the only thing that was mines got cruelly stolen from me. I didnt feel anything as i walked to the canteen and ate dinner. I didnt taste the foods as i ate it. I didnt feel the pain when i stubbed my toe. I dont feel anything. I didnt feel it when a warden came up and punched me right on the eye. I feel like in on auopilot. Sometimes im here, most times im not.

Weeks passed and the beatinhgs got worse. I have two broken ribs, and a broked leg. At least i have someone here to help me through it. Hannah. Latley she's become my rock. She would listen to me rant and be there for when i cry. As i am for here. Were in this together, win together, lose together.

"Alice, my name is Josh. I understand your not eating. Can you tell my why" he asked. I stared at him in disbelief. Is this the bit where he forces food down my throat? He has brown hair thats spiked up and has goofy smile. His kind warm green eyes looking straight into mines. He's actually treating me like a human being, not scum of the earth. I shake my head. He shakes his head.

"See if I give you this, will you eat it" he whispers and produces a huge 500g Dairy Milk chocolate bar. My eyes widen in suprise. I've not ahd chocolate for god knows how long. I nod and smile a true genuine smile as i take the chocolate from him.

"Hide it" he warns and disappears. I put it under my matress and wait for Hannah to come back from her shower. She finally comes in and i notice something's wrong.

"Are you okay, what happened." I whisper climbing onto her bed beside her. her bottom lip trembles and tear spill from her watery eyes.

"I was r-ra" shes cut off by a loud sob tearing its way from her throat. I hug her tight and tell her its not her fault. after a while when the tears stop i remeber my chocolate.

"Oh Han, guess what i have" and i retrieve it. Her eyes go as wide as saucers when she see's it.

"I've not had chocolate for agess" Hannah moans her eyes fixated on the chocolate. I smile and open it. We eat some of it, savouring every bite. There are loud footsteps echoing down the hallway outside. I quickly stash the chocoate as our door opens. Its Paul.

"Alice" he shouts and i trail after him. Its getting daily now. I sniffed back tears as the familair sensation comes back. We walk into a different room, its not a private room. The air is very cold and it bites at my exposed arms.

I get onto the bed and lay there. I count while he rapes me. It takes my mind off the pain. After a while he rolls off me and walks out.

"Go back to bed Alice" he sneers. I choke back tears then stop dead. I feel a breeze. I look around and shut the door. I run my hands along the wall until i feel it. Cold air is getting in through a loose brick. A smile spreads its way across my face, I will escape!

**A/N Sorry for all the spelling mistakes i cant spell check it :( So what cha think? I need reviews!! Please Tell me instead of alerting. Take one min to tell me what you thought!! thankss x**

**-LOuise x3**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_Previously : I get onto the bed and lay there. I count while he rapes me. It takes my mind off the pain. After a while he rolls off me and walks out._

_"Go back to bed Alice" he sneers. I choke back tears then stop dead. I feel a breeze. I look around and shut the door. I run my hands along the wall until i feel it. Cold air is getting in through a loose brick. A smile spreads its way across my face, I will escape!_

Weeks had passed. I hadn't given up my search for that room will the cold fresh air. The beatings were getting brutal now, and more frequently. I heard the doctor asking if I can get the shock treatment. I got up out of my bed and got quickly dressed. I was going to get a quick search for the room before breakfast. I slipped on my padded socks that muffled my footsteps. I slowly opened the door and crept out side. We went forwards, so I began to walk forwards. Then a left or a right? I usually go left so I got right this time. The place doesn't look familiar as I peek in as many rooms as I can. After five minutes of wasted time I heard footsteps from round the corner. Shit! I dart into the nearest room and notice at once its freezing in here. Yes! I look around for somewhere to hide. I crouch down beside the bed as the foot steps pass the door. I breath a sigh of relief and feel the walls. Its coming from behind a vent. Its not properly put on. I hook my skinny fingers behind it and tug a little. It starts to give away soundlessly. I pull until I can roughly fit in it. There footsteps again and I quickly scramble away from it. Hands over my mouth a wait for the footsteps to pass. The door slammed open as Paul came in. His eyes widened in anger and shock.

"What are you doing in here?" he snarled.

"No-nothing!" I squeak my voice almost disappearing completely. He looks me up and down before turning around. He walks out and locks me inside

"I will be back in a minute" he laughs cruelly. I sit on the floor as far away from the vent as I can. He returns and locks us in. He flings his fist in my face. Pain explodes in my face as the punch makes contact. I feel my eye begin to swell already. Please no, I cant get anymore beatings. I need to escape soon, please don't hurt me too bad I silently pray. The begins to rain kicks and punches down on me in a downpour. I curled up into a ball trying to protect myself as best as I can from his sharp sore punches. The beatings stop for a second but hes still there. He yanks me from my position and shoves my t-shirt to expose my stomach. Quick as a flash he writes something on my stomach. I look down. Blood is pouring from my stomach. My stomach heaves as I quickly lean over despite the pain. I heave onto the ground before being violently sick. The pain from my belly is horrendous and I pass out.

********

I awake sometime later still lying on the floor. All I smell is the salt and rust of my blood. Im scared to look and see the damage. I decide against it. Adrenalin pumping through me, I look around, Im alone. Its time! I stagger to my feet falling several times. I sway towards the vent and pull it. It cames away from the wall leaving a huge house I can fit in. I don't hesitate and get down on my hands and knees. Pain rekindles in places I didn't know were hurt. I cawl silently through the metal canister. About thirty minutes later I come to a hault. The air is so pure and clean here as it floats through the vent. I come to the vent. Its locked. I shoved and it slowly budges a little, After a few more tries It give way. I fling myself out of landing on cold wet grass. I'm out, I've made it! There a forest a little ahead and I lurch towards it, too scared to hang around outside. I throw myself into the trees when I get to the forest. I take off running ignoring the pain that's screaming at me. I don't stop until I keel over losing, not having any more energy to run anymore. Black spots form in my eyes as my head swims. I begin to lose consciousness but not before I catch sight of a pair of golden eyes that slowly turn pitch black…

Sorry its really short but its 09:14 and I haven't slept at all! REVIEW xxx So im going to sleep, nightt xx

-Louise x3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry about not updating in AGES O: I have been really busy with my other story Bulletproof x its doing so well! So I thought I should write a chapter of this, so enjoy. Oh yeah, forgot to mention that it's done in two Pov's**

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or the twilight characters. I do however own Heather and sadly all of the nasty workers in the hospital! x**

A cold splash of water on my face brought me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes to the unfamiliar world that began to swim in my vision, and I slowly sat up. My body ached with pain all over and I moaned as my head pounded. I slowly ran a hand through my hair and hissed in pain when I touched my open gashes and cuts. Pulling my hand away I saw there was dry blood flaking my hand. Squawks above me make me look around in confusion. Instead of the white walls and metal doors, it was open space, trees and greenery. The smell of fresh earth and moss hit my nose as I inhaled deeply. Where am I? Memories exploded open, and I realised I escaped.

"Free?" I whispered but even saying it out loud sounded like a question. I hesitantly stood up, careful about my injuries.

"Whoa." I muttered, my head swimming, I clutched the nearest tree for support. White hot pain shot down my legs and my legs buckled, sending me sprawling to the forest floor. I breathed deeply trying to ease the pain. A sudden snap of a twig make me jump. I lay frozen on the floor, looking for the source of noise. After a minute, I sat up and looked around. Nothing was there. The adrenaline rushing through my veins made my vision and hearing sharper and I was aware that there was a river nearby. There was a rush of leaves and a rabbit darted from a bush and leaped away. Relief washed over me and I laughed. Sunlight darted through the trees and illuminated a patch of grass up ahead. It had been ages since I felt sunlight on my face, the grass between my toes. I ran up, winching occasionally, and got to the patch of grass. I closed my eyes and stepped forwards. Heat spread over my body and the grass lazily moved against my feet and my toes. Relishing in the warmth I lay down, feeling the sun on my face. I felt utterly relaxed and happy, emotions that I haven't felt in ages. My thoughts drifted back to Heather, would she be okay without me? Tears pricked my eyes as I realised she is alone. I will go back for her, once I tell the police. I know that isn't allowed to happen, it's against the law. Will they believe me? I am classed as 'mental' so they might not. A chill ran over my body and I sat up. The sun had gone, there was no feeling of happiness, and it had got darker. I got the feeling like something bad was going to happen. A vision burst into my mind and I gasped. I jumped up and took off running but I slammed into something hard. Huge hands clamped down on my arms and my mouth. I thrashed out and struggled to get free. I looked into the face of my capturer and felt myself go cold. It was Paul. I kicked out and him and caught his shin. He yelped and let go. I ran without looking back.

"Alice, get back here! It's no use, you're cornered!" His laugh chased after me as I kept running. Rain began to pour down, causing the ground of go marshy and slippy. My foot flew out behind me and I stumbled falling on my face. I jumped back up and kept running but a hand clamped over my wrist. I shrieked and twisted as something snapped in my wrist and I screamed as blazing pain erupted in my arm. He let go of my arm and I lurched forwards, falling in the mud. Mud splattered everywhere as I clutched my wrist sobbing in the rain.

"Give up Alice. We have caught you." He sneered and picked me up, throwing my over his shoulder. I cried hysterically as we walked to the unknown. Black spots took over my vision and I was gone.

**Next day***

I didn't have to look around to know where I was. The mental hospital. My body was stiff and felt oddly disconnected from my body. I opened my eyes and was met by another pair of eyes.

"Oh Alice! I'm so sorry." Heather sniffed. I looked down and saw I was strapped down on my bed. Little pad locks clinked as I struggled to move, wishing I didn't try move. I knew I got badly beaten, I can feel it. My wrist felt heavy and my face felt swollen.

"How bad?" I asked Heather, my voice scratchy with not being used. Heather bit her lip and looked away, not looking me in the eyes.

"Heather?" I asked feeling scared. Heather looked at the collar of my straightjacket before answering.

"Um, your face is black and blue. You have a huge cut above your eyes. Your f-face is swollen, badly." She grimaced. "Your wrist is snapped and you have been cut very badly. I think there is a fracture in your skull and a few snapped ribs. You have a broken jaw and bruises cover every inch of your body. They are coming to see you later..." she trailed off as a tear leaked down her cheek. I swallowed back the bile that arose in my throat. I closed my eyes and warm tears cascaded down my face, stinging the cuts. I'm going to die. I cannot live another moment of this torture. I can't, I have nothing to live for. Nothing left for me. Nothing. The door banged open as a man came in.

"Mary Alice." He tusked. "We can't have you running riot outside now, can we? Needless to say, you will be monitored more closely. This will not happen again, we found out how you got out and it had been cemented over. You will not be able to escape again. I hope you will not be foolish enough to try it!" he warned and backed out of the room.

"How did you get out?" Heather whispered.

"Air vents. So they can't have fully cemented them up. Then we won't have clean air." I mused quietly. Is my exit sealed? I will check when I can move. Tiredness swept over me like a blanket and I fell asleep.

** Jasper Pov, before Alice escaped **

The burn in my throat reached its peak as fresh blood in front of me, my made venom well in my mouth. I swiftly swooped down and clamped the deer's neck between my mouth and sucked its throat. The burn in my throat began to extinguish as the blood seeped down my throat. I shuddered and pushed the carcass away from me in disgust. I ran a hand through my hair letting the loose strands flutter like a butterfly. I looked over at Edward and Bella, they were laughing together, and I could feel their love radiating off them. I got up and ran away from the emotions that I wish I truly felt. I could hear the soft pitter patter of the rain falling gently on the leaves above me. There was a scurrying sound as the rabbits a few feet below burrowed, creating more room for their family. Family is something I have. My 'parents' were Carlisle and Esme. I had two brothers Edward and Emmett, along with two sisters Rosalie and Bella. Everyone in my family had another half. Edward and Bella. Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme. Then there is me. A sudden change in wind blew the most mouth watering my way. Human blood. I felt the monster in me take control. There was a battle between me and the monster that wanted to drain to human, and there was me, who didn't. I found myself running to the source of the smell. I leaned over the girl and prepared to bite her but them she looked at me. In those eyes, I felt a rush of love. Instantly the monster was beaten, and the girl fell into unconsciousness. I stared at her, letting my eyes take her in. She was badly beaten and bleeding. She had black hair and was dressed in white clothes that hung around her skinny frame. She breathed unevenly and twitched. I stretched out my hand towards her and ran a finger down her warm face. She didn't flinch but a current ran up my arm. It wasn't sore, it was pleasant. I breathed in and immediately wished I didn't. Her scent sent my throat into an inferno. I held my breath and studied her. Shall I take her to Carlisle? She then whimpered and I quickly looked to see what was harming her but nothing was there. I felt strangely protective of her yet she is only a human. Something about her draws me to her. I heard someone come closer to me. The shimmer of blonde hair told me it was Rosalie. She felt angry and shocked. She growled but not at her, to the world. The person that did this.

"Jasper? What happened, what did you do?!" she whispered. I felt my mouth fall open, how could she suspect me?

"I didn't touch her, I swear!" I hissed feeling hurt. She looked at me closely then leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I know you didnt, but you could do that to her." She whispered. I understood. She is basically telling me I shouldn't. I should leave her. I know I should just leave. At least make sure she gets help. I love Rose as a sister, she has always been there for me. I know Edward thinks she is vain as most of her thoughts are about her and her appearance but she isn't vain. She only thinks those thoughts because she hated Edward being able to get into her mind. She hates the fact that she has no secrets from him. I know Rosalie is telling me to let her go because I could hurt her, or my family could. We couldn't have another human in our house. It was bad enough with Bella. One day she got a paper cut and I nearly killed her. I can't have that happen to her, not when she is so innocent.

"Rose." I whispered miserably. "I want her, not to eat but feel she needs me. I want to protect her. I want her."

"Jasper, it's your choice, but do you have the self control like Edward does? Remembering he had about 80 years control, even so, it was really hard for him. It was hard for all of us. If you did take her back, and one of us couldn't control ourselves and killed her, would you kill us?" she asked and I knew she didn't want the answer.

"I just-" I cut off not knowing what to say.

"Think about her. I know Emmett would love another sister, as would Edward. I would love a new sister, one that hopefully likes shopping. I know Esme and Carlisle would love another daughter. I know Bella would love her also. I know you would love her, but do you want to take her human life away? Her chance to have children, grow old. Age!" she laughed a helpless laugh and shook her head.

"Think about the girl Jasper, does she deserve it?" She asked again and kissed my cheek before taking off leaving me to decide what to do. I held my head in my hands while a fierce battle begun in my head. Take her vs leave her. Would I be able to take her life? Her choices? Do I be selfish and think of myself? No, I can't. I got to my feet and walked away. I stopped and ran back. I leaned down to her cheek and pressed a kiss to her cheek. I got back up and ran away before I could change my mind.

**A/N Oh so how was the conversation between Rosalie and Jasper? Omg its only 18 days to PARAMORE! (Which is what I'm listening to now) Ermm so I seen New Moon on Thursday and omg! It was SOO AMAZING! Im going to see it again but I loved it all! Alot of it happened in the book, which I'm glad! Omg the bit between Victoria and the wolves was just...WOW! My heart was in my mouth when she had Harry Clearwater by the throat. I got such a fright when a wolf slammed into her. Omg the fight scene! And Edwards cheek! It cracked! I was like "NO! NOT HIS FACE!" But it thankfully healed! What was everyone's fave bit? And Alice's hair?! It wasn't spiky ): I liked it anyway lol x New Moon had more funny bits in it, I LOVE it!! Anyone's thoughts on it? Anyway, please review xx Luv ya's x**

**-Louise x3**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry it's an A/N but I have to promote my new story that hasn't any reviews ):

Its about this girl called Amelia O'keefe and her life. She has a sister with a rare disease called Osteogenesis Imperfecta, OI, which is brittle bone disease, so her sister Willow, who is 7 years old, breaks a lot and easily. She once broke by sneezing. So, Amelia is forgotten by her parents and the rest of the world. She is so over shadowed and forgotten that no one notices she doesn't eat, or they when she does, they don't notice she is sick after it. They don't question Amelia when she wears long sleeved baggy t shirts in the summer. They don't see the cuts on her arms. When her parents find out, they send her to a places that helps her deal with her eating problems. This is the story of her life, and how she battled through it.

I was wondering if everyone could give it a shot please, even though its not a Twilight fanfic.

The summary is up there but in short here it is : **Amelia O'keefe's life has never been good. Her sister had a rare disease, so Amelia is always forgotten about. She then turns to anorexia, that nearly kills her. Her parents, at wits end, put her in a hospital for eating disorders. Will she survive? R & R**

**.net/s/5643750/1/Forgotten_about**

**There's the link, so please give it a chance (:**

**Please review it, it would mean A LOT to me!**

**-Louise x3**


	9. Chapter 9

I bet this is a huge surprise, an alert saying I had updated.

First of all, I'm sorry. I haven't been on much, partly because I didn't feel like writing, I gave up on my stories, and I left them, abandoned. I'm surprised that even remembered my password to be honest.

Another reason, so much has went on since I updated. And its been frightening, I have changed so far beyond recognition but I don't see that as bad, I see it as good.

I've decided to totally start over. I was going to delete this account but no because people have subscribed to me, gave me reviews and I think it would be selfish to just delete this. I've decided that I'm going to finish one of my stories then start new ones, ones that I want to write, and that I wouldn't get writers block for. I have so many new ideas and I'm so excited to write them.

So I thank each and every one of you who has, reviews, subscribed. I would like to thank everyone who will continue to stick around to read my new stories.

Thank you.

Love, Louise x


End file.
